


Hooters

by Feelingsismykink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Femboy hooters, Link is a performer, Link is an adorable Hooters waiter, Literally everyone wins, M/M, Oral Sex, Rhett is a secret sex God, Rhett’s a nervous loner, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Link works at Hooters, is learning the ropes and likes it just fine.  Rhett is a quiet and mysterious regular.  They are destined for more...
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	Hooters

**Author's Note:**

> This was all inspired by this fucking adorable little cartoon https://mycophobian.tumblr.com/post/623510344203108352/rhett-sneaks-out-to-the-newly-opened-femboy
> 
> Follow Joki for some real cute art. Enjoy!!!

The first time Link saw the tall bearded man come into the restaurant, he felt his eyes on him, but any time Link tried to make eye contact, the green eyes were averted, back to his menu or his food.

Link had been working at the Hooters for just a few weeks. This was the first job he’d ever had where he used his looks this way, and he was kind of loving it. Sure there were creepers, but they made themselves known pretty easily, and those were tables that were seated near security and handled by more than one Hooter Boy at a time to manage any ruckus. Link was learning that if you trusted your gut, you found the mild ones, who were just looking for some flirting and companionship along with their wings and the view, and they tipped nice especially if you remembered them.

Link didn’t get a creepy vibe from the dirty blonde bearded man, he just seemed extremely uncomfortable, but he was seated in Link’s section by request the next time he came.

Link sidled up to the table “hey sugar, welcome back to Hooters. Can I get you something to drink?”

Link couldn’t hear the mumbled reply, so he put a hand on the man’s shoulder to lean in. The man flinched and tensed, so Link moved his hand, but got a little closer “sorry, it’s loud in here! What was that?”

“I’ll just have a water.” Link noticed the man’s voice was deep and resonant. Link gave him a little wink “sure thing, I’ll be back in a minute to take your order.”

At the drink station, Josh leaned in “he seems to have taken a shine to you.”

Link laughed and regarded the muscular waiter “what do you mean? He can barely speak to me.”

“Oh yeah, he doesn’t say much, but his eyes are following you. He’s been coming in for a while, he’s always quiet, a good tipper but doesn’t say much. He was in my section last week, but he didn’t watch me like that. He’s definitely a fan of yours.”

Link considered this for a moment. “Do you get a creep vibe from him?”

Josh shook his head.

“We get a lot of guys in here who are just uncomfortable. Can’t talk to no one unless there’s a pattern to follow, or some script; it’s like they’re practicing, and we smile and flirt and it seems to make them feel better. I think he’s one of those.”

“Huh. Ok, thanks Josh.”

Link returned to the table, deciding to work with this. If he was a good tipper, and liked Link so much, Link was going to encourage him to keep coming back.

Link kept his distance, and dialed back his eye contact and flirting just enough so that the bearded man relaxed enough to smile a little. Link thought that was a win, and wiggled his tiny orange shorts in victory as he left the table.

Link learned that the man came to the Hooters once a week, on Wednesdays, and had begun requesting a table at Link’s section. He did indeed tip well, and he’d begun making a little more eye contact, and speaking up.

Link felt gratified in bringing the man out of his shell, putting a smile on his face and sending him home full and happy.

It was a couple months later that the restaurant was a little extra rowdy for the lunch crowd. There was some sort of business convention nearby and a whole bunch of aging frat boys in power suits had descended on the restaurant. The tone in the restaurant had changed with the crowd, this group of customers more predatory. The whole staff became more vigilant, the waiters communicating through looks which tables seemed to be more problematic.

Link was helping Josh with a table of six. They were loud and handsy, both Link and Josh were doing their best to keep them happy, but when one of the guys decided to grab Link and pull him down onto his lap, Link felt a pit open in his stomach.

This guy was strong, and he smelled overwhelmingly of beer and cologne, and he was holding tight to Link’s hips, grinding an erection into the back of Link’s thigh.

Link tried to keep his cool, making attempts to free himself unsuccessfully without completely upsetting the table, but he was alarmed when he couldn’t see any of the security guys to ask for help. 

Link was beginning to panic, the man holding him leaving slobbery kisses on his arm, his breath hot and unpleasant when Link heard a familiar voice behind him.

“You need to let him up.”

The jerk whose lap he was in craned his neck up along with Link to find the bearded man who’d become Link’s regular standing there.

The business man laughed in derision, but when the taller man put a hand on him to pull his hand off of Link, his smile fell. Link was able to scramble up and off his lap just as security finally made their way to the table.

“Sir, we need to ask you to keep your hands to yourself, or we’ll ask you to leave.”

The man in the suit put his hands up in mock surrender and sneered as Link fled to the locker rooms.

He was shaking, and his breath was coming quick. Now that he was out of the situation, the fear finally hit him. He put his head between his knees and focused on breathing.

After a few minutes Josh came back to check on Link.

“You good?”

Link managed to keep the shake out of his voice when he replied “yeah.”

“Good. That table is leaving now, but we could use your help with the others.”

“Yep. Got it. I’ll be out in a second.”

Josh put a firm hand on Link’s shoulder before he walked back out of the locker room.

Link’s smile was more forced and his flirting was lackluster, but it didn’t seem to register with any of his customers, except for the bearded man. His eyes followed Link, as usual, but he looked concerned. 

When the rush had calmed, Link went to his table, bringing a refill on his drink.

“Hey sugar, do you need anything else?”

He shook his head no, his mustache twitched “You alright?”

“I am. Thanks for your help, back there.”

“Guy was a dick. No one deserves to be grabbed like that.”

Link couldn’t help but smile genuinely now “well as a token of my appreciation, I’m bringing you a brownie, on me.”

“You don’t—“

“I insist. It’s the least I can do.”

Link enjoyed watching the man’s blush, watching his cheeks round up into apples behind his bushy beard.

After a few more months, the bearded man stopped coming in. Link found that he was sad about it, which seemed ridiculous and dumb, but Link had gotten comfortable with him, gotten used to his bashful smile and the routine of his same order. 

He pushed it to the back of his mind and kept working.

Link was out at a bar with some friends several months later when he spotted him.

Link would know the curls anywhere, he was sitting at the bar, nursing a beer. Link had had two drinks, so his inhibitions were more than surpassed by his need to see the man again, and his curiosity to find out what happened.

“Hey sugar.” Link slid in next to The tall man. He startled, and did a double take before registering Link’s presence.

“Oh, hey.” The bearded man avoided his eyes, but Link dipped his head down to catch him and smiled big.

“I haven’t seen you for a while.”

Link saw the man trying to hide a smile “uh, yeah. I stopped going there.”

“Oh no, is there something we could do to get you back?” Link felt bold, and as he beamed he laid a hand on the other man’s arm. Link was surprised to find muscle there.

“Um, it was nothing you did...just…”

“It’s awful loud in here sugar, would you mind joining me outside?”

The tall man hunched into his shoulders a bit, but eventually downed the rest of his beer and followed Link outside.

Link silently offered him a cigarette, and when he declined, Link lit it for himself. Link watched with satisfaction as the blonde was hypnotized by Link’s lips around the cigarette and smoke.

“Sorry, hope you don’t mind. It’s a bad habit when I drink.”

“Yer fine.”

“So what’s your name, handsome?”

The taller man’s bright green eyes zipped to Link’s, a look of surprise on his face.

“Uhhhhhhh, it’s Rhett.”

“Rhett, huh? Like in Gone With The wind?”

“I guess.”

“How appropriate for a gentleman like yourself.”

Link watched as Rhett stared at the ground, moving a pebble around with his shoe.

“So why’d you stop comin in?”

“S’embarrassing.”

“I promise I won’t judge.”

Rhett looked up at Link, his posture still bowed, as if he was trying to shrink himself.

“I started...I got a crush...didn’t want to do anything stupid.”

Link finished his cigarette, put it out in the ashtray near the door.

He moved into Rhett’s space. He stared into Rhett’s eyes, willing him to look back.

“Who’d you crush on? Was it Hank? He’s cute…”

Rhett looked like he was working his jaw, chewing on the words he was fighting to get out.

“No” he finally managed.

“Was it Josh? You like all those big muscles?”

Rhett looked at him now, eyes narrowed, trying to figure out what Link’s angle was.

Link liked the way he fit here. He was right in the crook of Rhett’s neck. He could smell him, it was a warm scent, some faint oil or cologne, and he immediately felt safe and relaxed. Rhett’s eyebrows were furrowed, and Link suddenly couldn’t help himself from connecting his lips with Rhett’s.

The kiss was sure, closed mouthed, and Link pulled away after just a few moments. He watched as Rhett’s eyes opened slowly, dreamily. Then suddenly Rhett’s hands were on Link’s face, his mouth back on Link’s, his lips grazing Link’s and then his tongue gently exploring Link’s lips. Link let his mouth fall open in a gasp, and the way Rhett explored him made Link whimper and hold onto Rhett to keep his knees from buckling.

When Link was able to catch his breath, he whispered into Rhett’s ear “take me home”

The ride was quiet. Link watched Rhett’s silhouette as he drove, Link was struck by how beautiful he was. Link hadn't taken the time before to notice, but his hair was wavy and thick, his brows dark and expressive, his nose statuesque. Sometimes he would notice Link looking, and nervously laugh, or run his hands through his beard or hair.

“Sorry I’m staring” Link said quietly “but you’re good looking. I’m just enjoying the view.”

Rhett waved a dismissive hand “don’t be ridiculous.”

“Are you saying I have bad taste, Rhett?” Link arched an eyebrow, determined to succeed at complimenting him. “Are you saying I’m a dummy that don’t know what good lookin is?!” He was smiling, teasing Rhett.

Rhett glanced over, gauging whether or not Link was serious. He smiled when Link adopted a stern face.

“Alright, ok.”

Link reached over to take the hand Rhett was resting on the console between them.

“And look at these big hands, too. Boy am I lucky.”

Rhett shifted in his seat, but kept his hand relaxed for Link to stroke and play with. Link noticed with satisfaction the bulge straining at Rhett’s pants.

When they arrived at a bland apartment building, Rhett parked and walked around the truck to meet Link where he was getting out. He slid his hand around the back of Link’s neck as he brought their lips together in another deep kiss.

Between the gentle fingers at his neck and the tongue in his mouth Link whimpered and clutched at Rhett’s jacket. When Link was able to take a breath he said “take me inside Rhett, please.”

Rhett stepped back, chest heaving, and took Link’s hand, led him up the walkway. Rhett opened the door to his apartment and gestured for Link to follow him in.

The place was simple. Most items looked like they were from Ikea. The space was clean but felt empty. Link had the thought that this was a lonely man, there was no evidence of pictures of family, no decorations of any sort. It was a studio, an open kitchen connected to a dining/living area, with doors leading to a bedroom and bathroom, presumably. Link did see a guitar, and a record player on top of some milk crates stacked with records.

Link turned, and found Rhett watching him. 

“S-sorry, it’s not…”

“It’s fine. It’s good.”

Link surged forward and slotted their mouths together in another kiss, hungry. Link wanted Rhett’s mouth and hands on him.

“Touch me.” Link demanded

Rhett wrapped his arms around Link, pressed the smaller man against himself, then hooked his hands around Link’s knees and lifted him.

Link squeaked and wrapped his knees around Rhett’s trunk. Link was able to rock his erection into Rhett’s stomach, felt Rhett’s bulge in the crack of his ass, moaned at all the sensations that rolled through him.

Rhett walked them into his bedroom. The bed was the biggest Link had ever seen, and Rhett deposited Link there, held himself up over Link and stared down.

Link felt wild, wanted Rhett’s weight on him again, his mouth on him. He felt small and taken care of by Rhett, wanted to feel overwhelmed and filled too now. Link pulled at Rhett’s clothes, whined and sought his mouth out.

Rhett extricated himself from Link, straightened up to regard him.

“Link” Rhett’s voice was rough and wrecked, made Link’s cock twitch “what, baby.”

“Will you let me taste you?” Link gasped “yes! Yes please. I want you, want your mouth on me.”

Rhett helped Link wiggle out of his shirt and then ran his hands over Link’s torso. Rhett’s eyes were wide and he bit his lip as he explored the contours of Link’s chest. He traced his clavicles, down the sides of his ribs, brushed his hands over his smooth chest and stomach. Rhett ran a thumb over Link’s nipple, watched as Link arched his back off the bed.

Rhett bent down to kiss Link as he popped open his jeans, worked to pull them down and off, while doing their best to stay joined at the mouth, Link kicked and worked his pants off himself completely.

Rhett once again straightened up to take in the vision of Link. Rhett thought he was going to cry “You’re so beautiful” he said. 

Link was breathing heavily, his blue eyes wide, and now his long cock was laid flat against his belly, twitching periodically. Link swallowed hard and pulled at Rhett’s clothing “Take them--Take them off Rhett. I want to see you too.’

Rhett managed to get his feet on the floor and steady himself enough to start peeling off clothes. Link propped himself up on his elbows, watched Rhett reveal himself with hungry eyes. Link began absentmindedly stroking himself, sometimes squeezing himself at the base of his cock to try to manage his need for sensation.

Rhett managed to get his fingers to work with him enough to unbutton his own pants, and pushed them down. As he straightened up again, Link gasped. “Rhett. Jesus, you’re so big.” Rhett’s broad shoulders and wide chest were dusted with light chest hair. His pecs were pleasantly round and firm. He had a small belly, but his waist was defined and it led Link’s hungry eyes to a thick cock, hanging between his legs.

Link couldn’t help but bite his lip and move his hand on his dick, pushing a whine from his throat. “Rhett, I’m going to need you to fuck me with that.” he smiled his crooked smile and Rhett lowered himself to his knees “I’m going to do anything you want Link, but you said I could taste you first.”

Link let out a surprised squeak when Rhett grasped him behind the calves and pulled his ass to the edge of the bed. Rhett knelt there, between Link’s legs. He pulled a pillow off the bed to cushion his knees. Link felt exposed and helpless in the best way as Rhett leaned forward to leave delicate kisses around Link’s inner thighs. Link lifted his head so he could make eye contact with Rhett. Link shuddered at the sensation of Rhett’s soft lips and tongue juxtaposed with his prickly beard. Rhett was teasing, moving around the sensitive skin Link was desperate to have him touch, and Link was not too proud to beg.

“Please, please Rhett, I need... I need your mouth on me, I need more-- I want to feel you” Link was gasping, practically sobbing as Rhett finally took Link’s long dick in his hand and put his mouth on the tip. He used his lips to secure the silky head, and used his tongue to draw sinful patterns around the slit. Rhett revelled in the salty taste of Link, using his saliva and the precum to ease his strokes up and down Link’s shaft. Link mewled and rocked his hips. A blowjob had never felt like this before, Rhett’s enthusiasm bringing Link’s entire awareness to his cock, watching open mouthed as Rhett did his best to take Link into his mouth.

Rhett allowed Link to hit the back of his throat, using his tongue on the underside of him. Link let his head fall back, gasped and cried out at the sensations. “Rhett! Rhett, Christ you feel so--I’m going to--”

Rhett allowed Link to slip out of his mouth, left sweet kisses at the base of his cock, mouthed gently at his sack as Link gasped for breath. As Link was trying to get his wits about him again, he felt the warm swipe of a tongue at his cleft. His head swimming, he lifted it to see Rhett smiling, his cheeks round as he used broad strokes all around Link’s entrance and then used his hands to spread Link wider so he could press his pointy tongue into Link’s entrance. Link bit his lip as he watched Rhett work. The visual of Rhett enjoying himself along with the sensations, so warm and intimate made Link reach out and card his fingers through Rhett’s hair. He massaged and pulled gently, until a particularly well placed swipe rendered Link boneless, he flopped down on the bed and babbled “God, Rhett, I’ve never--you’re so good, why did you...God damn baby I…”

At the use of the pet name, Rhett growled and finally pulled away from Link. Link whined at the loss, his arms outstretched for the bigger man. Rhett lavished licks and kisses on Link’s smooth chest, “Link,” Rhett husked, and it took Link a few seconds to respond “Yeah?” “I want--Would you, would you ride me?” Rhett paused and Link focused his eyes on the man hovering over him. Link smiled slowly.

“Oh baby will I ever, just get ready Rhett.”

Link shook his head a little to try and clear the lusty fog that had gathered there during Rhett’s ministrations. “Where is your lube? Condoms?” Rhett reached over and produced the requested items. Link used his slender hands to push Rhett back against the headboard. He crawled up to lick and suck at Rhett’s neck, under his beard.

Link’s voice was raw and broken when he whispered into Rhett’s ear. “Hang on big boy, I’m looking forward to this.” Link winked at Rhett as he sat back, straddling Rhett’s thighs. He ripped open the condom and rolled it down over Rhett’s impressive girth. He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hand and reached behind him to use fingers to stretch himself a little more. 

Link put on a show, his eyebrows tented up in pleasure, gasping and moaning at his own fingers “Rhett, dang you’re so big, so good I can’t wait to feel you.” When he was ready, he moved up to hover over Rhett, steadying the thick cock with one hand, guiding himself gently down. As Link hissed at the stretch and pressure, Rhett whimpered at the heat. He couldn’t have pulled his eyes off of the dark haired man if his life depended on it, and he ran his big hands up and down Link’s thighs, across his chest, played with his nipples. Each touch reassured Rhett that this was real, not just a vision from his deepest desires. 

Link only had a couple of inches of Rhett in him, as he bounced shallowly to allow his body to adjust. Rhett grasped Link’s cock and began stroking him, pulling a delicious moan from Link. Both men had a sheen of sweat now, and as Link worked himself down, rocking and bouncing alternately until he was fully seated. 

“Mph--Shit, Rhett, Oh my God, you’re so big.”

“You ok?” Link opened his eyes and met Rhett’s deep green pools. He felt drunk, the feeling of fullness and adoration in the room made him feel good, and loose, and he began slowly rocking back and forth. The new movement made Rhett tense underneath him, Rhett grabbed onto Link’s thighs, squeezing, encouraging him to move.

“Oh God, Link.”

“Yeah? That feel good baby? You like ‘at?”

Emboldened by Rhett’s eyes rolling back in his head, and the electricity shooting up his spine as he rode the other man, Link leaned forward to rest his hands on Rhett’s chest, grab at the muscles there to ground him. As Link adjusted, his movements were able to become looser, and as he leaned forward, Rhett’s cock hit a spot in Link, he was compelled to chase the feeling. He arched his back, threw his head back in ecstasy, reaching out for Rhett’s hands to steady him. Rhett was there to catch him, as he always was, and so Link was able to bounce more.

Rhett knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, between the vision of Link and his tight muscles grasping and moving around him. He gripped Link’s cock and began stroking him, encouraging him to finish. Link was responsive, crying out in pleasure as he came, letting loose ropes of hot come over Rhett’s belly and chest, a few landing in his beard. Watching Link writhe, feeling him clamp down around him pushed Rhett over the edge, his legs shaking as his orgasm crashed into him, waves of pleasure overtaking him completely.

When Rhett came to, the first thing he saw was a foot. As Rhett tried to put together the pieces, he followed the leg up and over his lap. Link had fallen backward, laying prone between Rhett’s knees, breathing heavily. Rhett smiled at the vision of their softening cocks in such close proximity, both men completely drained and exhausted. Link was mumbling something, and Rhett lifted the leg off of him so he could roll out of the bed, clean himself up and return with water for them both.

Link’s face broke into a big goofy grin when he focused on Rhett.

“Holy shit, bo, that was the best orgasm I think I ever had.”

“Sat so? That’s good Link. I hope I can top it soon.”


End file.
